


Shapeshifting issues

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [25]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ficlet, Gen, No beta we die like hermits in the spookifacater, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: 5 times mumbo scared the hermits on accident, 1 time he tries to be scary and fails and 1 time the hermits scare him
Relationships: Family - Relationship, n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Grinning wildly Grian runs over to Mumbo’s base, the giant sphere towering over the ocean.

“Hey Mumbo,” Grian waves as he runs past the mishtaesrd hermit talking to Tango.

“Uh, hey Grian,” Mumbo waves back, “What are you doing?”

“Lost something,” Grian laughs back, “I can see it over here.”

“Your doll?” Tango asks, the newest hermit was rather unique in the fact that his real body is a small plush and he can possess other bodies that he has.

“Yep,” Grian grins, His mouth opening just a little bit too wide.

Instinctively Mumbo grins in return and Grian jumps back. Mumbo’s mouth stretches way more than it should.

“Mumbo, what the hell?”

“Did anyone tell Grian?” Tango laughs as Mumbo returns his face to proper proportions.

“Tell me what?” Grian asks, clutching his doll to his chest.

Looking over at Mumbo Tango grins, “Well, this guy here is a shapeshifter.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’m a shapeshifter, I can turn into different mobs,” Mumbo explains.

“Uh, ok,” Grian murmurs.

“I can prove it,” Mumbo grins as his form seems to melt.

When his form stabilizes he’s a puffy dog. Padding around he lets Grian pet his head. 

“Ok, you are a shapeshifter,” Grian blinks.

Mumbo turns back to human and grins before shifting back into the dog form and padding over to his bed he wiggles under and pulls out a shulker. 

Helping the dog pull some toys out Tango explains, “When he shifts he normally feels better in that form for a while. He doesn’t really have instincts but he acts more like the animal.”

Grian gives Mumbo a smile before flying back to his giant blender of a base. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude you look like a vampire,” Iskall giggles, Mumbo has just gone through the saturater, and well, he’s turned bright red.

“Yeah,” Mumbo laughs looking at himself, not noticing how Iskall has backed up slightly.

“Uh Mumbo?” Iskall asks as the shapeshifter looks at him and motions to his ears.

Mumbo blinks, “Oh,” His ears have extended into points as his eyes turn bright red and nails extend into small points. 

“You can’t control shifting when people suggest stuff can you?” Iskall laughs. 

“Nope,” Mumbo laughs, “I’ve never been able to.”

“So if someone called you some sort of animal would you shift?”

“Uh, not fully but I would get like cat ears and tail,” Mumbo grins showing off newly sharpened fangs.

“You look like Python.”

“I do don’t I,” Mumbo laughs before squinting at Iskall, “Were you trying to get me to turn into Python?

“Maybe,” Iskall whistles, not meeting Mumbo’s eyes.

“It wouldn’t have worked, when I grew into the shapeshifting Xisuma and Joe did like fifteen different tests and I can’t duplicate players.”

“Are you burning?” Iskall asks suddenly pulling Mumbo out of the sun.

Mumbo’s face turns a bright pink and he pulls his communicator out, “Shoot.” 

“Did you actually turn into a vampire?”

“Maybe…”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the start of a new season and as such Mumbo’s magic is going a bit haywire, it hasn’t been given a chance to settle yet. This is relatively harmless but can get him stuck so as usual he starts out with the others.

This time gets him in a bit of trouble, so far he’s turned part way into a cod, a cat and a parrot. At once.

“Wait is that a new Mob?” Iskall asks excitedly.

“That’s Mumbo,” Stress chastises.

Running over Mumbo blinks softly as Iskall and stress burst out laughing.

“What?”

“Well, you have turned into like three different animals,” Iskall explains.

Mumbo blinks, “Oh for goodness sake.”

“You spoon,” Iskall cackles.

He has dull cod scales scattered around his body, cat ears and tail along with a pair of gray parrot wings, “Ok time to look for a place for my base.”

“Mumbo lov, do you want some help getting started?” Stress offers. 

“Yes please,” Mumbo nods, “I just need a spot to make my base and try to settle the magic.”

Stress grins, “Now would shifting fully into a different mob stop this?”

“It should,” Mumbo chitters, his form melting into a small cat. He pads softly after the others and avoids a fight with an ocelot by climbing up Iskall’s back.

“Ow seriously?” 

Mumbo huffs softly and bumps his head into Iskall’s


	4. Chapter 4

Mumbo yawns and curls up in the sun as small paws pad into the room, Jellie meows softly as she walks up to Mumbo.

Sitting calmly she paws at the sleeping cat. This startles Mumbo and he falls off the couch.

“Jellie, what happened?” Scar calls worried that she had hurt Mumbo.

Paws skittering on the floor Mumbo pops up from behind a chair.

“You ok?” Scar asks as Mumbo turns back to human.

“I’m ok, she just scared me,” Mumbo grins.

“Ahh, so revenge,” Scar giggles.

Mumbo blushes slightly, “Sorry about that.”

“What were you doing anyway?”

“That is a very good question,” Mumbo mutters, “I was trying to fix something on my roof…”

Mumbo carefully balances on one of the walls around his day pass shop. There’s not much of a problem but he just needs to finish slabbing the roof.

Almost falling, Mumbo doesn’t notice as a tail grows. Now with much better balance he completes the roof.

“Gah, the lama,” A voice shrieks.

His foot slipping off the roof Mumbo falls. His form shrinking down into a familiar Tuxedo cat.

“Ohh, sorry mumbo,” Scar murmurs as he gently pets the shaking cat's head.

….

“Ok, so I startled you, and now your in my house,” Scar grins.

“Yeah.”

“When you shift you don’t get any sort of instincts on how to move do you?”

“Nope, if I swap to a form I haven’t tried before I have to learn how to move.”

“That makes sense.”

“I can turn into different animals but I have no clue how they work,” Mumbo laughs.

_______


	5. Chapter 5

“Grian?” Mumbo asks calmly, “is there a reason there's a Raid?”

“It’s Ren’s fault,” Grian grins as he runs from some chitering Vex, “Wait, why isn’t anything attacking you?”

“Uh, they can tell i'm not the same as you guys.”

“Same idea as on the full moon,” Ren calls back, “They think you're just another mob.” 

Mumbo nods, “That doesn’t mean there’s no danger, i've never gotten close to a ravager before.”

“If you touch one would you turn into one?” Grian asks dodging an axe.

“Yep,” Mumbo grins.

The sound of rockets fill the air, “Hey guys.”

“Hey, Tango,” Mumbo nods.

“Just watching then?”

“Yeah, i don't want to shapeshift.”

“Fair- look out!’ Tango yells, pushing Mumbo out of the way of the ravager.

Tango lands half on top of Mumbo, rolling off he notices something a bit off, “You ok there?”

“Uh, i-i, shifting… move,” Mumbo grunts, his skin turns gray as horns start to sprout.

“Oh gosh i'm so sorry.”

“Fine,” He growls.

“What’s happening?” Grian asks fear filling his voice.

“This Grian, is Mumbo shifting into a new form,” Ren answers, “It’s not smooth like the other transformations.”

After a few moments Mumbo is a full ravager, and attempting to roll off his back is near impossible. Giving a sofft roar he rubs his head on Tango’s leg.

“Are you stuck?”

Nodding Mumbo wiggles his legs in the air.

Tango grins and rolls Mumbo onto his side, “How's that?’

Roaring in thanks Mumbo stomps around trying to get used to the clunky movements. 

“I'm going to take a guess that’s Mumbo?” Xisuma asks as he walks over from his bee store.

“Yep,” Tango nods as he suddenly grins.

“I don't like that look,” Xisuma murmurs as he walks up to Mumbo.

Spotting the admin Mumbo lays down and lets him inspect his code.

“Well, you look ok, how long do you think you’ll be in this form?”

Shrugging Mumbo shuffles over to the path.

“Do you want to go to your base?” Xisuma asks carefully.

Nodding Mumbo yawns.

“Ok, we’ll get you over there,” Xisuma murmurs gently patting Mumbo's nose, “Wow ravagers are soft. I did not expect that.”

As they carefully bring Mumbo back to his base Ren runs ahead to throw together a bed for the ravager. 

……

Waking up Mumbo yawns and grins when he sees the pale human flesh. 

“So, Mr. Mumbo. I've got something you can help me with.”

Mumbo blinks at him before grinning, “Does this have to do with ravagers?”

Tango grins, “You mind shifting and running around in decked out just to scare the others?”

“Sure.”

…….

Etho takes a deep breath and runs into the dungeon, and straight into the side of a ravager. Yelping he jumps back, “Oh hey Mumbo,” He murmurs as he pat’s the ravagers head.

Shifting back to human Mumbo looks at him, “How did you know it was me?” 

“In every form your fur has a mustache pattern somewhere.”

“Oh, how has one else figured that out?”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s the first day of mini games for the turf war, and as such there is some dramatized hostility. 

Deciding that turning into something scary would be a good idea Mumbo shifts down into the form of a large bear.

The effect is instantaneous, “Oh my goodness, Mumbo you are adorable. It-it’s almost unbearable.” Grian cackles.

Moments later Mumbo is swamped by the hermits from both teams as they pet his ears and give him head scratches. 

Mumbo chuffs softly, if he’s trying to be scary it just doesn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was pretty busy.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Grian,” Mumbo grins.

“Hi Mumbo,” He grins back.

“So, Uh, why did you call me over?”

“Well, I’m making a small base that i can put myself in when I’m in this body.”

“And why am I here?”

“To catch me,” Grian giggles as he crumples to the floor.

Mumbo yelps and grabs the falling… doll? ,”Grian are all your body’s just dolls?”

“Yep,” Grian’s voice comes from behind, “Wait, you’ve never seen me in this form before.”

“I have not,” Mumbo confirms as he crouches to get a better look at the small doll that’s waving at him, “If I didn’t know you I wouldn’t be completely terrified…”

Clambering down from the shelf Grian runs over to his body, “Can you pick it up?”

“Sure, where do you want it?” Mumbo nods, picking up the surprisingly light doll.

“Just plop me on my bed.”

“Sure.”

Grian trails behind him and stops at the staircase watching, “Thank you.”

As Mumbo comes back down he asks, “You can’t get up the stairs can you? That’s why you're making a little house?”

“Exactly!” Grian waves his small nub like hands, in this small form he only has small button eyes.

“Uh, how do you talk like this?”

“Same way you shapeshift, magic,” Grian grins as he clambers up a hidden set of stairs onto the table.

Mumbo grins softly.

“No, don’t even think about it,” Grian snaps, “Not happening.”

“Too bad,” Mumbo grins and he pops into a small black rabbit with floppy ears.

“Aww, mumbo you're so cute,” Grian coos as he walks up to the ‘giant’ bunny.

Mumbo gently bumps his head into Grian’s chest. A few minutes later Mumbo is sleeping on a blanket and Grian is working on his mini base.


	8. Chapter 8

The new update has just come out and as such a new season will be starting soon. Setting out a bit early, Mumbo and Xisuma walk around looking for some of the new bees. Since the bees are a new mob that he’ll work with fairly often it’s better to get the initial transformation out of the way early.

As they enter the flower forest Mumbo rocks a bit nervously, it’s a bit nerve racking to turn into some new. 

Xisuma gently picks his way over to a bee hive and lures one of the large fuzz balls over, “Here, pet it.”

Slowly Mumbo reaches out to pet the bee, “It is less soft than I thought it would be.”

Leaning over Xisuma pets the bee, “Yeah, still adorable though. Why don't you lay down, we don't want a repeat of the first time you shifted.”

“Hey, I had no idea I was a shapeshifter,” Mumbo buzzes a bit.

“We were just talking and you just turned into a cat.”

“You left the part where I fell into the river out…”

Xisuma laughs, “You were so scared… it wasn’t just from turning into a cat was it?” 

“No,” Mumbo admits, idly scratching at the fuzz that’s over taking his body, “I was scared that you would think i was a monster.”

“Really?” Xisuma whispers.

“X, I was sixteen on a new server and scared out of my mind.” 

“Fair,” Xisuma murmurs as Mumbo rolls over and completely turns into a bee.

Pulling some flowers over Xisuma pet’s Mumbo’s head. The newly formed bee skiters to learn movement with six legs, he flutters his wings. Curling next to Xisuma’s leg he buzzes and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mumbee

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this <3
> 
> This is really fun to write just little snippet bits
> 
> Also see if you can guess what kind of dog he is.


End file.
